


A Trip to the Park

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, F/M, It's Magic, Riza was a puppy and now she's human again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: After nearly a month of staying home alone all day, every day, Roy promises that he'll come home to do something fun with Riza. She wants only one thing: to see her friends at the dog park.





	A Trip to the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from an AU I dreamed up two nights ago wherein Riza was turned into a puppy by an angry fae/witch because of something her father did. Roy's love of her (he adopts Berthold's dog after he dies) turns her back into a human. Riza has to return to being human and Roy has to adapt to this strange new life change.

Riza bounced up and down. She was so excited! Roy had said he was going to come home early so they could go do something fun together. Ever since Riza had become human again, Roy had been gone more often at work, leaving Riza alone for most of the day.

She heard the lock of the door click open, and her head perked up, turning toward it. Roy was home! She bounced even faster, her eyes bright and full of joy.

“Riza?”

“Roy! Roy you’re home! Is it time to go out? You said we would go do something! I wanna go play!”

He laughed, a smile on his face. “Let me put my bag down and change, okay?”

“Okay! Okay, Roy. Hurry! Let’s go!” She was still bouncing. If she still had her tail, it’d be wagging a mile a minute.

“I’m going, I’m going!”

Riza was still so excited, waiting impatiently for Roy to come back. Finally, he came out of the bedroom, dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans. Riza liked when Roy wore the comfy clothes. It meant he would play with her rather than just watch.

“So where do you want to go, Riza?”

“The park! Take me to the park! It’s gonna be so much fun! Park!”

Roy blinked a bit, but nodded. “The park it is. Go get your shoes.”

She hopped off the couch and ran to the doorway where her shoes were sitting. She didn’t really like the shoes, but Roy made her wear them every time they went in the car now. If it meant she could go to the park, she’d wear her shoes every single day.

When she came back, she handed the shoes to Roy and he helped her put them on. Then they were headed to the front door and down to the car. That meant it was time to go to the park! She started to bounce as she hopped into the front seat. Roy smiled, walking around to the other side. As soon as he was in, he rolled down the window.

“Park!” Riza cheered as he pulled the car out of the driveway. The wind started to whip past her ears, and she smiled brightly. Roy chuckled again, and Riza laughed too, the wind carrying her sound away. The park! They were going to the park and she would get to see her friends!

It felt like they were in the car for eternity before they ended up parking the car. Riza bounced in the seat until Roy opened the door. She hopped out and started to run toward the field with her friends, until she realized they were somewhere else. Immediately, her face fell.

“Where… Where are we? Why no park?”

“But this is the park? I don’t understand, Riza. What’s wrong?”

“Where are the friends?! It not the park!”

Roy stared at her for a moment, until he realized what she meant. “You wanted to go to the dog park, didn’t you?”

“Wanted to go to the park,” she replied softly, staring at the ground. She felt a hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand. Want to get back in the car so we can go?”

“Park?”

“Yeah, the dog park.”

Riza smiled and got back into the car. Roy smiled at her. Riza bounced excitedly, ready to go see her friends. The second drive was much shorter. As soon as they arrived, Riza ran toward the fence with all her friends. They ran toward her barking excitedly.

“Roy! Look! Friends!”

He followed behind her, smiling. “Yeah, your friends. Do you want to go play?”

“Play! Play play play!” She bounced as she followed Roy to the gate. She watched as he undid the latches, and then raced in, being tackled almost immediately by several of the dogs. Their humans came running over but Riza was rolling around on the ground laughing. This was exactly what she had wanted.

She turned her head slightly to see Roy leaning against the face, a soft smile on his face as he watched Riza have fun. This was absolutely perfect. She had missed her friends, and now she was back. Yes, it was just what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
